


Cerveza

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alcohol, Fiesta, M/M, Simon pierde sus alas, Un montón de canciones pop, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: Penelope ha organizado una fiesta en el apartamento que comparte con Simon. A Baz le parece la cosa más hortera y aburrida del mundo, pero después de tomar esa primera cerveza que Penny le ofrece empieza a ver las cosas de otra forma. Y es que cuando coge el puntillo, Basilton se vuelve mucho más decidido y abierto. Algo que Simon acaba de descubrir que le encanta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Atención!** Este fic consta de dos capítulos. El primero contiene la trama en sí y el segundo es una escena de sexo explícito (totalmente consensuado y muy cuqui-sexy). Para aquellos que no disfruten con ese tipo de escenas, pueden leerse el primer capítulo sin problemas, porque la historia queda cerrada en ese punto.

El ruido que lo recibe al entrar en el apartamento (y que no tiene nada que ver con el silencio que reina en las escaleras comunitarias) delata a Penelope. Baz sabe que el sortilegio que envuelve el lugar es obra suya. Nadie tendría el cuidado de silenciar la fiesta en un piso de estudiantes para no molestar a los vecinos. Excepto ella.

El lugar huele a magia, aunque con toda probabilidad el grupo de jóvenes que charlan, bailan y beben en el interior ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de eso. Los botellines de cerveza y las demás bebidas de alta graduación que corren por la casa seguro que tienen algo que ver.

En los altavoces suena la canción «22» de Taylor Swift, y aunque el tema ya tiene unos años casa a la perfección con el ambiente que se vive en el apartamento de Simon y Penelope: el sentimiento de que el mundo entero está en poesión de esos chicos y que tienen un futuro brillante al alcance de su mano.

Qué bonita es la juventud.

Baz se quita el abrigo en el rellano de la entrada, aunque decide que es mejor no dejarlo en el perchero. No es que no se fie de los amigos de sus amigos, pero le tiene demasiado aprecio a esa prenda como para arriesgarse a que alguien se enamore de ella y la haga desaparecer. Esas cosas ocurren con demasiado frecuencia en las fiestas, sobre todo cuando hay alcohol de por medio. Sortea a un grupo de chicas que ha formado un corro muy cerca de la puerta. Dos de ellas le dirigen una de esas sonrisas que dicen: “Me has gustado, ¿por qué no te queda a charlar con nosotras?”. Pero Baz se limita a hacer un gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo y prosigue su camino.

En el salón-comedor, peina la sala con la mirada en busca de su novio. Hay gente por todas partes, en la barra de la cocina preparando cócteles y comida, de pie en medio de la nada charlando, arremolinadas alrededor del equipo de música bailando al son de alguna de las canciones que escupen los altavoces. Pero antes de terminar siquiera el recorrido, Penelope aparece frente a él como por arte de magia. Se ha hecho una cola extraña con sus rizos y lleva puesto un blusón floreado muy llamativo. No se parece en nada a la Penelope aplicada a la que está acostumbrado.

—¡Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch! —le dice ella, risueña.

Y Baz sabe al instante que se ha tomado una de esas copas que corren por la casa.

—Bunce. ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?

—¿Una fiesta?

—Eso ya lo veo.

—¿Entonces?

—Que por qué has organizado una fiesta. Porque estoy convencido de que Simon no ha sido.

—¿Necesitas que te haga un esquema con los motivos? Tenemos 19 años, estamos en la universidad, somos jóvenes. Se supone que es la época de la vida en la que tenemos que hacer estas cosas para divertirnos.

—Si a esto le llamas _divertirse_ …

Penelope pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, a esto lo llamo divertirse. Me gusta charlar y bailar. Y estar con mis amigos. Y a Simon no le importa, porque se lo pregunté hace poco.

—¿Sí? Estoy seguro de ello. Probablemente la conversación fue: “¿Te importaría que hiciera una fiesta, Simon”. Y Simon se encogió de hombros y se fue. Lo que interpretaste como un sí.

Penelope frunce el ceño.

—Oh, por favor. Solo he invitado a algunos compañeros. Bebemos y charlamos y jugamos a tonterías. Y, si nos apetece, también nos enrollamos. Aunque las habitaciones están prohibidas y las he hechizado para que nadie excepto nosotros pueda entrar —añade en tono confidencia.

—Sexo adolescente. Qué ilusión.

—Por Cornwell, Baz. Eres tan sosainas que parece que estés muerto.

—Es que estoy muerto, Bunce. Por si lo habías olvidado.

—¡Pues resucita!

—¿Dónde está Simon?

—No lo sé. Búscale. Y anímale. Y anímate tú también. Animaos los dos. Aprovechad que sois jóvenes y que la vida es muy corta.

Penélope desaparece y Baz se encuentra con un botellín de cerveza entre las manos. Lo mira. No está acostumbrado a beber. Aunque en su casa a veces toman vino en las comidas del domingo y de las ocasiones especiales, no le llama mucho. Tampoco es que coma o beba demasiado cuando está con la familia. Y cuando su madrastra le sube las sobras a su habitación, siempre las acompaña de leche.

Aun así se lleva la botella hasta los labios y le da un trago largo. Es amarga, pero tiene un punto ácido que le gusta y lo refresca. Siente los colmillos  en la boca, pero nadie lo mira. Y, de todos modos, Simon siempre dice que no se le notan tanto como cree.

 

Encuentra a Simon en el balcón, con las plantas y los cactus que Penelope tiene ahí y que tanto se empeña en cuidar y revivir cuando están a punto de morir, porque dice que le dan encanto al apartamento (que si fuera por Simon sería un antro minimalista y deprimente). Hay una enredadera que sube por la pared y rodea toda la puerta y unas cuantas macetas y tiestos repletos de verdes intensos de una amplia gamma. Baz tiene que reconocer que el lugar tiene su qué; es romántico nivel _Nothing Hill_.

—Baz —lo saluda Simon al verlo aparecer, con una sonrisa ligera de complicidad—. ¿Qué llevas en la mano? ¿Una cerveza?

—Me la ha dado Bunce.

—¿Y te la has bebido?

—No.

Simon le coge el botellín y lo zarandea ligeramente.

—Está vacío.

—Bueno. Puede que haya bebido _un poco_ —reconoce Baz.

Lo que hace sonreír a Simon.

—Nunca te he visto borracho.

—¡No estoy borracho, Snow!

—¿No? Entonces espérame aquí.

Simon desaparece en el interior del apartamento y lo deja solo en el balcón.

Está anocheciendo y empieza a hacer fresco. El hechizo que mantiene el ruido confinado dentro del apartamento hace que allí fuera se respire una calma y un silencio hipnóticos. Baz se apoya en la baranda y observa la calle desierta.

Entonces, el rostro de Simon interrumpe la vista, y después lo hace otro botellín de cerveza.

—A lo mejor esto te ayuda.

—No voy a tomarme otra.

—¿Y me vas a dejar a mí bebiendo solo?

Baz entrecierra los ojos para fulminar a su novio con la mirada. Pero toma la bebida que le ofrecen. Siente la cabeza como en una nube. Es una sensación que lo asusta y lo libera a partes iguales, pero tiene ganas de ser un poco malo. Malo en el sentido de romper las normas, no de matar a Simon o al Hechicero. Ser un Pitch es muy cansado.

—Por nosotros —dice Simon, levantando su bebida.

—Por la suerte de tenerte a mi lado —responde Baz.

Y hace chocar los cristales.

Durante unos instantes, beben en silencio.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que habíais montado una fiesta?

—No tenía ni idea. Penny no me lo ha dicho hasta hoy. Dice que asi no iba a escaquearme. Cuando he vuelto de clase la he encontrado preparándolo todo. Y en apenas media hora ha empezado a llegar la gente. Quería llamarte para que me rescataras, pero me ha convencido para que me quedara.

—Típico de Bunce. ¿Y cómo lo llevas? ¿Las alas bien?

—¿Por qué? ¿Se me notan?

Simon se da la vuelta y se mira la espalda. A ojos de todos no parece haber nada de raro allí, pero los dos saben que, escondido bajo el hechizo de su amiga, un par de alas de dragón lo acompañan allí donde va.

—No. Estás bien. No se ven.

—Sabes… El otro día hablé con el padre de Penny. Por si habría alguna manera de… bueno, ya sabes, _amputármelas_. Dice que pensará en ello, pero que no lo ve muy claro.

—Yo tampoco lo veo _nada_ claro, Simon.

—Pero no puedo vivir con esto para siempre, Baz. Tengo que dejar de depender de vosotros para esconderlas. No puedo seguir así.

—Entonces buscaremos un hechizo que las haga desaparecer.

—Como si no hubiésemos buscado ya lo bastante.

—No lo suficiente. Y si lo que ocurre es que no existe, lo crearemos.

Simon se ríe.

—Te veo muy gallito, hoy. Creo que la cerveza se te ha subido a la cabeza.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Simon, Baz saca su varita del bolsillo. Simon se asusta y mira a su alrededor por si alguien los está mirando. No es así, porque la puerta del balcón está cerrada y la cortina echada, y en la calle no hay un alma. Entonces, Baz levanta en alto la varita y recita:

— **¡Nada que ver!**

Y el conjuro de invisibilidad los envuelve a ambos y los hace desaparecer a ojos ajenos. Ahora, aunque alguien corra la cortina o saque el perro a pasear por la calle y levante la mirada, no podrá verlos.

—Baz, qué se supone que estás haciendo.

—Voy a crear un hechizo.

—¿Un hechizo? ¿Con qué? ¿Con una canción de Cher?

Como si las palabras de Simon hubiesen dado en la diana, Baz abre mucho los ojos. Agarra a Simon por los hombros (aunque tiene las manos ocupadas con la cerveza y la varita, y el gesto es un poco torpe) y le obliga a darse la vuelta en el reducido espacio del balcón. Después, señala la espalda de Simon y conjura:

—¡ **Paparuchas**!

Las alas de Simon vuelven a aparecer, rojas y membranosas.

—¡Baz, que nos vas a descubrir!

—Nadie nos va a ver. Que estás hablando con un hechicero de los grandes, Snow.

—Un hechicero borracho.

—¿Cómo decía aquella canción de Cher? _Believe_ , se llamaba.

—¿ _Believe_?

—Sí, aquella que hablaba de superar una ruptura.

—¡Ah, sí! Espera, creo que decía… _Do you believe in life after love. I can feel something inside me say I really don’t think you’re strong enough_.

—No, no. No era el estribillo. Era esa parte cuando decide liberarse. Cuando…

— _Well I know that I’ll get through this, ‘Cause I know that I am strong, I don’t need you anymore_ …

—¡Eso es!

—¿Baz?

Baz le da un nuevo trago a su bebida. Después alza la varita y toca con ella las alas de dragón de su novio. Siente la magia burbujeando a su alrededor y sabe que a va a funcionar. Es un Pitch, para él hay pocas cosas imposibles.

Se concentra y conjura:

— **Ya no os necesito más. No, ya no os necesito más.**

Y, de un plumazo, las alas desaparecen. Como si se hubiesen convertido en polvo y se las hubiese llevado el viento.

Baz está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera es capaz de reaccionar.

Simon intenta tocarse la espalda, en el punto donde antes estaban las alas, aunque no lo alcanza. Se gira sobre sí mimo, intentando ver.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se han ido?

Entonces Baz estalla en una carcajada histérica.

—¿Pero de qué te ríes? ¿Ha funcionado?

Cuando al fin Baz recobra el aliento, vuelve a guardar la varita en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Era tan fácil… Todo este tiempo… Y ni siquiera lo vi.

—¡Pero dime algo!

—Vamos dentro. Se me ha terminado la cerveza y quiero otra.

 

Ahora en los altavoces suena «Simphony», de Clean Bandit. Es una canción que habla del amor y también de la perdida, pero a Baz le gusta quedarse con la parte bonita. Pasa junto a la mesa del comedor para coger otra cerveza y también un bol lleno de patatas fritas. Después se dirige hasta el sofá, que en este momento está vacío, y se deja caer en él. Simon, que lo sigue de cerca, hace lo mismo.

—¿No me vas a decir qué ha pasado con las alas?

Baz no responde. En vez de eso, le dice:

—Toma.

Y le entrega el bol de patatas fritas.

—No cambies de tema.

—Seguro que tienes hambre.

—Bueno, sí.

—Comer te hace feliz y a mí me hace feliz verte feliz.

Simon siente calor en las orejas. De normal, Baz no es tan explícito con sus sentimientos.  Simon no tiene ninguna duda de lo que su novio siente por él, porque sus gestos hablan por sí solos. Pero escucharlo decir aquellas cosas le produce una sensación agradable y cálida. Y también placentera. Ya en el balcón ha sentido que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando Baz ha querido brindar por “el placer de tenerle a su lado”. Pero ahora casi siente que podría derretirse ahí mismo. Ese cambio de hacer lo entusiasma.

—¿No quieres una? —dice, desviando la mirada y centrándola en las patatas, porque no sabe dónde meterse.

—Sí —responde Baz a su lado.

Simon no puede evitar sorprenderse con la respuesta, porque Baz nunca come en público. Pero de todos modos le alarga el bol.

—No, de ahí no.

Levanta la mirada sin entender a qué se refiere y entonces ve como su novio coge una de las patatas y se la acerca a sus labios. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Simon la toma entre sus dientes y la engulle. Y antes de que haya terminado, Baz empieza a acercarse.

Lo hace de forma sutil. Primero desliza la mano con la que sostiene la cerveza por el respaldo del sofá, rozando al hacerlo la espada de Simon. La otra mano, la que tiene libre, coge el bol de patatas fritas y lo deja sobre la mesita de centro. Para, después, posarse sobre el muslo de Simon, subiendo por él hasta detenerse a media altura.

Simon puede sentir el tacto de esa mano sobre su ropa. No está muy caliente, pero lo pone a cien. Quiere que termine de subir. Un poco más arriba. Y que lo toque.

Aunque aquello no es nada comparado con lo que siente cuando Baz se echa hacia delante y dirige los labios hacia los suyos. Se detiene en el momento en que casi los ha alcanzado, para dirigirle una mirada tan sensual que hace que se le cortocircuitée el cerebro, y a Simon le entran ganas de gritarle que deje de jugar y se lo coma de una vez.

Pero no hace falta, porque eso mismo es lo que hace Baz.

Se lo come, de un bocado.

Sus bocas se encuentran. Y lo hacen con urgencia y sin preámbulos, con hambre, porque ni toda la comida ni toda la bebida vas a saciar lo que siente ahora dentro. La lengua de Simon está salda y sabe a patatas fritas. La de Baz está amarga como el lúpulo de la cerveza.

Simon agarra la pechera de la camiseta de Baz y lo acerca más a él. Siente como el otro le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla y no puede evitar soltar un jadeo. Después, se desliza por el sofá, llevándose a su chico con él, hasta quedar recostados. No puede apartarse de él, ni detener el movimiento de sus labios, ni atar en corto a su lengua para que deje de enredarse con la de Baz. Ni puede, ni quiere. La repentina agresividad de Baz, que de normal se muestra tan poco dado a llevar la iniciativa, lo ha hecho implosionar. Y la presión que siente dentro de los pantalones es una buena muestra de ello.

—Eh, eh. Parad, parad. ¡PARAD! ¡AHORA!

Es la voz de Penelope la que los interrumpe. Los dos se separan. Hacerlo es tan difícil como despegar un chicle que lleva semanas pegado al suelo y que ha empezado a fusionarse con las baldosas.

—Qué ocurre, Bunce —dice Baz, algo molesto, mientras se aparta los cabellos de la cara, que le caen a lado y lado de la frente, lacios y oscuros como alquitrán—. Has sido tú la que me ha dicho que aprovechase mi juventud para follar.

—¡Pero no a la vista de todos!

Simon se ha puesto pálido.

—Penny, ¿le has dicho eso?

—No le he dicho _exactamente_ eso.

—Bueno, _casi_.

—Pero de _casi_ a _exactamente_  hay un trecho.

Baz deja escapar un bufido de frustración y se pone en pie. Deja el botellín de cerveza junto a las patatas fritas y toma la mano de Simon para arrastrarlo detrás de él.

—Vamos.

—¿Adónde?

—A tu habitación.

Simon echa un vistazo en derredor. En los altavoces ahora suena «Ignite», de Alan Walker. La música le grita sus sentimientos a todo el público: _So alive, your touch is like the daylight, Burning on my skin, it turns me on again_. Hay unos cuantos pares de ojos que los observan. Simon siente vergüenza al pensar que si se encierra en su habitación con Baz todos sabrán lo que están haciendo. Pero aun así se muere de ganas. Y eso lo pone a cien. No, a mil. Está más salido que el pico de una mesa. Siempre es él el que tiene que iniciar el juego sexual y aunque no le importa estar en la posición dominante y poder disfrutar haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo, ese cambio de rol lo emociona y lo excita a partes iguales.

Por eso se vuelve hacia Penelope durante una fracción de segundo y con la mano hace un gesto de disculpa.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

La puerta que no se abre para nadie más parece no tener secretos para ellos. Por suerte, nadie se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Cuando cierran tras ellos, Baz lo empotra contra la madera. Simon siente el golpe en sus omoplatos, porque ya no hay nada que se interponga entre la puerta y su espalda. Es una sensación que llevaba tiempo sin sentir

Baz lo besa. O lo intenta, porque Simon no lo deja.

—Qué les has hecho a mis alas.

—Me las he comido.

Simon se rie.

—Hoy tienes _mucha_ hambre.

—De ti —responde, mientras le muerde el cuello con mucha suavidad, para no clavarle los colmillos.

Simon siente como lo atraviesa un escalofrío y como el bulto de sus pantalones da un pequeño salto de alegría.

—Joder, Baz —reniega, mientras se acerca más a él para descubrir que se encuentra en su misma situación—. Creo que a partir de ahora te emborracharé cada día.

Vuelven a besarse. O a morrearse. O a comerse la boca. O a lamerse las lenguas. O como coño se llame a lo que hacen y que parece que los conducirá hasta la misma locura.

Las manos de ambos están en el rostro del otro. Los dedos de Simon juegan con el lóbulo de la oreja de Baz. Los de Baz se enredan con los rizos de Simon; antes de empezar un descenso por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la parte baja de su espalda, donde empujan hacia arriba el borde de la camiseta. El tacto de la piel de Simon lo abrasa. Está tan caliente que podría freír huevos sobre él. Le gusta, le produce una sensación sofocante pero placentera.

Entonces, embriagado por el alcohol y las sensaciones que despiertan en él su novio, detiene el beso y dice:

—¿Puedo metértela, hoy?

Simon se tensa. Aunque es más por instinto que por otra cosa. Ha estado en esa posición antes. Y aunque prefiere ser él el que la mete, Baz sabe cómo hacerlo disfrutar. Por no mencionar que está lo bastante acostumbrado para que ya apenas duela.

Además…

Con el rostro de Baz todavía entre sus manos, lo mira fijamente a los ojos, que son tan negros como el pelaje de una pantera. Tras ello, asiente una sola vez. Y Baz responde con un nuevo beso, del que se le escapa la saliva por la comisura de los labios, que luego recoge de un lametón que baja hasta la barbilla.

Aunque segundos después lo interrumpe.

—Nunca me dices que sí sin haberlo planeado.

Simon se remueve inquieto.

—¿Simon?

—Sí, de acuerdo. Lo había planeado, ¿vale? Pensaba que si venías a la fiesta y lo pasábamos bien quizás por la noche podíamos darnos un revolcón. O lo que fuera. Me hubiese contentado con dormir contigo, pero quería estar preparado. Por si acaso.

—Pero normalmente hubieses intentado convencerme de que me la dejara meter, como haces siempre.

—Ya. Pero en verdad _me moría_ de ganas de follar contigo. Así que pensé que si a ti no te apetecía, quizás yo podía…

Simon no termina la frase porque Baz desaparece. Cuando baja la mirada, lo encuentra arrodillado ante él. Le está desabrochando el cinturón. También le desabrocha el botón y le baja la cremallera. A través de la bragueta abierta desliza hacia abajo sus boxers lo suficiente para dejar expuesta su erección.

Y entonces se la come. Y Simon casi puede oír el “ñam” que emite al hacerlo.

—Por Dios —exclama al sentir la humedad en su piel, mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Baz recorre el pene de Simon con la lengua de arriba abajo y se lo mete en la boca hasta el fondo, hasta que su mejilla no da más de sí (porque no le gusta que le toque la campanilla porque le da arcadas). Siente la mano de Simon sobre su pelo. Le gusta que esté ahí, que lo dirija y que, en cierto modo y siempre dentro de los límites de su relación y de su apetencia, lo obligue cuando él duda.

Pero hoy no es él el que se deja guiar, sino el que guía. Así que por un momento separa la boca del pene de Simon. Saca su varita del bolsillo y apunta con ella al cajón de la mesilla de noche, que está al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡ **Para llevar**!

El cajón sale de las guías y acaba junto a sus rodillas. En él, entre otras cosas, hay dos tubos de lubricante y un montón de condones. Todo lo que necesita.

Ahora que ya tiene las herramientas, mete los pulgares dentro de la goma de los boxers de Simon y los hace bajar junto a los pantalones. Tras ello, coge uno de los botes de lubricante y se echa un poco en los dedos. Retoma con la boca la tarea que lo ocupaba momentos antes y, mientras hace, desliza también los dedos húmedos entre las nalgas de Simon, jugando con su ano con movimientos circulares, antes de meter un dedo ahí.

Simon gime y agarra con más fuerza los cabellos de Baz entre sus manos. Desciende la mirada y siente como el estómago le cae al suelo cuando ve la escena que ocupa a Baz. Ver cómo su novio le come la polla mientras lo penetra con los dedos lo excita hasta cotas inimaginables.

—Baz —jadea—. Me voy a correr.

A lo que el otro se detiene casi al acto.

—No, espera. Todavía no.

Baz se levanta para desabrocharse también sus pantalones, con urgencia. Coge el lubricante que ha quedado en el suelo y también uno de los preservativos del cajón. Deposita un poco de gel en una de las manos de Simon y, tras de ponerse el condón, guía esa mano llena de lubricante hacia su pene.

—Tócame —ordena.

Y Simon así lo hace. Cierra los dedos sobre la erección de Baz y la acaricia, mientras el líquido viscoso cubre el condón. Baz gime y busca otra vez la boca de Simon para besarlo. Lo besa en los labios y en las mejillas, y se abandona a las sensaciones que despierta en él la mano que lo acaricia. No puede pensar en nada más, sólo en el inmenso placer que le brinda la persona a la que quiere.

Es cuando está a punto de llegar a su límite lo detiene, poniendo su propia mano sobre la de él.

—Simon, date la vuelta.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo de pie?

—Si lo prefieres, podemos movernos hasta la cama.

Simon duda, pero acaba haciendo lo que Baz le pide. El momento está siendo inmejorable y quiere dejarse llevar. De todos modos, sabe que si no se siente cómodo pueden buscar otra postura. Se da la vuelta y se apoya sobre la madera, echando las piernas y las nalgas hacia atrás. El ruido de la música le alcanza a través de la puerta. Solo espera que eso impida que el resto de la gente los oiga gemir. A esas alturas no es que le importe demasiado, pero sabe que después no los podrá mirar a la cara. Porque está _follando_ con su _novio_ en medio de una fiesta.

Baz se echa sobre él y le muerde una nalga mientras vuelve a meterle los dedos. Hace la tijera unas cuantas veces y después los saca. Cuando Simon vuelve a sentir algo contra su entrada sabe que es la erección de Baz.

—Si quieres puedo lanzarte algún hechizo. Para que no duela.

—Sabes que odio que me lances hechizos.

—Hoy no te he molestado.

—Hoy no me has hechizado, hoy me has hecho un regalo.

—En realidad no lo he hecho por ti, lo he hecho por mí. Ahora puedo abrazarte por la espalda sin problemas. Como ahora.

Baz abraza a Simon por detrás sin dejar de penetrarlo. Hunde una mano bajo la camiseta para acariciarle el pecho y el abdomen, y con la otra empieza a masturbarlo.

—Está dentro.

—Sí.

—¿Me muevo?

—Sí.

Simon siente como Baz entra y sale de él, primero tanteando el terreno, dejando que se acostumbre; después con más decisión. Clava los dedos en la madera; también la mejilla y los rizos desparramados. El ritmo va _in crescendo_ , al igual que los jadeos.

Baz apoya la frente en la espalda de Simon, justo en ese lugar donde antes había un par de alas. Qué suerte que ya no estén, aunque reconoce que las echará de menos, porque tener a Simon sobre él con las alas extendidas era una visión divina.

El placer lo invade y siente el orgasmo muy cerca. Sus manos dejan de acariciar el cuerpo de su novio y se aferran con fuerza a sus caderas, para hacer más fácil el movimiento. No es que no piense en el placer de Simon, pero ahora el suyo propio ocupa toda su mente.

—Ya llego —jadea.

Simon lo siente en sus entrañas, lo siente en la intensidad de las embestidas y en el aliento tibio que escapa de los labios de Baz, y que le acaricia la espalda. Desliza su propia mano hacia su pene, que ha quedado desatendido, y se acaricia.

—¡Ah! ¡Simon! ¡Me muero!

Escuchar a Baz gimiendo esas palabras lo lleva también al borde del clímax. Por eso cuando Baz le da una última embestida y gime, Simon apremia:

—No pares, por favor, no pares.

Y Baz no para. Lo que hace que, poco después, Simon también gima, corriéndose en su mano.

Exhaustos, los dos se dejan caer sobre la moqueta del suelo, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus latidos desbocados.

—Necesito papel —dice Simon, levantando la mano llena de semen, como si fuera la prueba de un delito.

Pero en vez de darle lo que pide, Baz y toma su varita, que ha quedado tirada en el suelo, y recita:

—¡ **Limpio como una patena**!

Un remolino engulle la prueba del delito y Baz la conduce hasta la papelera. Quedará hecha una guarrería, pero Simon puede limpiarla en otro momento. De todos modos, es su esperma.

—¡Baz, joder! ¡Sabes que…!

No lo deja terminar. Le pone los labios encima de los suyos y lo acaricia con ellos, suavemente, dejando emerger la punta de la lengua de vez en cuando.

—Sí. Lo sé. No te gusta que te lance hechizos, Snow. Lo siento. Pero te aguantas.

—Maldito seas. No sé cómo lo haces pero no hay manera de que me enfade contigo —añade Simon, entre besos.

Besos que se expanden. Besos que se profundizan. Y la lengua de Baz que ahora recorre su clavícula y baja hasta el esternón, mientras Simon siente que algo entre sus piernas vuelve a la vida.

Entonces susurra, inseguro:

—Oye, Baz, crees que…

—¿Qué si podemos hacerlo otra vez? Claro. Y dos veces más, si hace falta. Podemos gastar todos esos condones, si te apetece.

Simon no sabe si sentirse feliz o asustado por las palabras de Baz. En realidad, poco importa. Lo que sí tiene muy claro es que pocas cosas le hacen sentir mejor que los momentos como ese.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que no dejaré que vuelvas a beber en la vida. Este Baz desatado empieza a darme miedo —susurra.

Y deja escapar un suspiro cuando Baz se tumba sobre él y lo abraza.

 


End file.
